


Joining in

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Needy Seb, Oral Sex, Seb can't resist Finns, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri walks in on Sebastian and Kimi in a rather compromising position. Kimi asks him to join in, and Seb just can't say no to another Finn.





	Joining in

**Author's Note:**

> Requests always welcome :)  
> I write almost any pairing ;)

Sebastian moaned as Kimi pressed him up against the wall of the Finn’s driver room, throwing his head back to give him access to the sensitive skin of his neck and throat. Kimi groaned as he moved his leg between the German’s legs, feeling Seb already hard against his thigh.

“I love it when you’re needy like this.” Kimi purred, sucking a bruise on Sebastian’s collarbone. Sebastian hissed when Kimi’s teeth dragged over the spot, his hand coming up to tug at Kimi’s short hair. Kimi chuckled as Seb smashed their lips together, immediately parting his lips to give access to Kimi’s tongue.

Sebastian was already undoing Kimi belt, pushing his jeans down and grinding up against his lover with another desperate moan.

“Fuck Seb, you’re so hot.” Kimi breathed out.

“Need you…” Seb whined, his hand slipping into the Finn’s boxers. Kimi moved back to shrug off his shirt, pulling Seb’s shirt off over his head as well. Sebastian’s hand wrapped around his hard length, making Kimi groan, pressing another feverish kiss to Seb’s lips.

“I love you…” Kimi murmured against his lips. Sebastian grinned, pressing his thumb to the tip of Kimi’s cock, making him gasp.

“Love you too, Kimi.” Sebastian answered, already breathless as Kimi palmed him through his jeans. It didn’t take long for Kimi to push off Seb’s pants as well. Wrapping a hand around both their cocks to create friction. Seb’s hips bucked up to meet his.

“Kimi…” Sebastian whined out. The Finn smirked, falling to his knees in front of him. He teasingly mouthed and licked at Seb’s hipbone, making the German moan impatiently. Finally, Kimi took pity on him and wrapped his lips around the leaking tip of Seb’s cock, making him shudder, his knees almost buckling underneath him. Kimi hummed appreciatively, bobbing his head up and down, swallowing Seb down until his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Kimi, could you maybe-“ the voice trailed off, the door hitting the wall with a small thud. Sebastian looked up, finding a very startled looking Valtteri in the doorway. It was quite a sight, both Ferrari drivers naked, Kimi on his knees with Seb’s cock still in his mouth, the Finn not in the least bit bothered at being interrupted. Valtteri’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red as Kimi pulled away, licking a stripe on the underside of Seb’s cock. Sebastian moaned, his eyes almost rolling back in his head as he watched Valtteri through lidded eyes.

“I… shit…” Valtteri finally turned around, ready to leave.

“Valtteri, wait!” Kimi called out, getting back on his feet again. He sauntered over to the younger Finn, ignoring Sebastian whining behind him, not happy at being left behind. Valtteri turned around, biting his lip as Kimi was still very much naked.

“Stay…” Kimi murmured. Valtteri gave him a wide eyed look, glancing at Sebastian over Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi chuckled. “He won’t mind at all. He can’t say no to Finns, right Sebby?” Sebastian only moaned in answer, his hand wrapped around his own cock now that Kimi wasn’t near. Valtteri swallowed thickly, biting his lip at seeing the German so needy.

Kimi grinned, pulling Valtteri closer to press their lips together, licking at the seam of Val’s lips. Valtteri opened his mouth without hesitation, humming when Kimi’s tongue pressed into his mouth. He allowed the older man to pull him further into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.   
Sebastian came up to them, pressing up to Valtteri’s back with another whine, nuzzling the side of Val’s neck. Kimi pulled away, giving Seb space to tilt Valtteri’s head back, the German kissing him needily. 

Kimi started undoing the buttons on Valtteri’s shirt, pressing kisses to the exposed pale skin as he pushed the soft fabric off. Valtteri’s breathing hitch, but it was clear he was trying to keep himself from moaning. 

“Let us hear you.” Sebastian whispered against his mouth before dragging his teeth over Valtteri’s bottom lip. Valtteri gasped quietly. Kimi hummed in encouragement, ducking down to tease Val’s nipple with his tongue. This finally made Valtteri moan, Seb chuckling as he held the Finn up. Valtteri eyes fluttered closed for a moment. His hand reached back to rest on Seb’s hip, pulling him closer, grinding his hips back at Seb. His other hand tentatively trailed down Kimi’s torso, settling low on his stomach. Kimi groaned under his touch, moaning when Valtteri’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“Oh god yes Valtteri…” Kimi purred, thrusting into his hand. Valtteri intently watched Kimi’s expression, experimentally twisting his wrist. Kimi gasped and smashed their lips together, groaning into Valtteri’s mouth, which made the other man smile.

“I want to suck you.” Sebastian then purred in Val’s ear. Valtteri shivered as Seb’s hand trailed down to the waistline of Valtteri’s jeans. Val glanced at Kimi, who chuckled.

“I’m not gonna stop you.” Kimi said, leaning in to suck a bruise on Valtteri’s collarbone, similar to those he had already left on Seb. Valtteri gave him a shaky smile as Sebastian turned him around, pressing up against him to grind their crotches together. 

Sebastian didn’t waste any time kneeling down in front of him, licking his lips as he undid Val’s belt and pulled the jeans down. Valtteri moaned as Seb mouthed his cock through the thin material of his boxers. 

“Fuck, Seb…” Val breathed out, his hips bucking forward slightly as Sebastian finally pulled the material away. Sebastian hummed appreciatively at the sounds Valtteri wasn’t holding in any more, first licking at Val’s balls before dragging his tongue to the tip. Valtteri let out a little whine as Sebastian opened his mouth, letting Val’s cock slide in. 

“You’re both so beautiful like this.” Kimi purred, pressed up against Valtteri’s back, his hand teasingly moving over the younger man’s nipples.

“Kimi” Sebastian whined as he momentarily pulled away from Valtteri’s cock. “I need you inside me, please…” Kimi hummed, drawing Valtteri back into another kiss before sauntering over. 

“I didn’t know you’d get this needy with someone else here, or I would have done this much sooner.” Kimi purred, tugging slightly on Seb’s hair to encourage him to continue sucking Val’s cock as he dropped down behind him. Valtteri kneeled down as well so Seb could comfortably rest on hands and knees. 

Kimi ran his hands down Sebastian’s back before spreading his cheeks apart. Seb groaned around Val’s cock, arching his back to give Kimi better access. Kimi wet his finger and pressed it into Sebastian’s waiting hole. Sebastian moaned, making Valtteri hiss in turn at the vibrations. Kimi watched the two of them while moving his finger, curling it against the spot that would mae Seb see stars. Sebastian would have tumbled over, had Valtteri not steadied him, one hand on Seb’s shoulder and the other on the back of his head.

One finger became two as Kimi carefully opened Seb up. The German’s eyes had flittered closed but he hadn’t stopped bobbing his head, swirling his tongue over Val’s leaking tip every once in a while to taste the precum. 

Sebastian let out another impatient whine that made Kimi chuckle. Deeming Sebastian open enough, he pressed a kiss to Seb’s shoulder blade as he lined his cock up with the tight hole. As he pushed in, he looked at Valtteri, the younger man’s face slack in pleasure as he moaned at the feeling of Seb’s mouth around him. Valtteri noticed Kimi was watching him, the other Finn now completely buried in Seb’s ass. He gave a shaky smile and bit his lip. Kimi smirked, pulled out almost completely, before thrusting back in again, the roll his his hips making Seb swallow Valtteri’s cock down further. 

They moved in sync, Kimi’s quickening thrusts making Sebastian’s mouth slide over Valtteri’s cock, hitting the back of his throat. Sebastian was a moaning mess between them, trembling to even keep himself balanced on his hands and knees. Valtteri tugged on Seb’s unruly hair, whispering encouragements and endearments in Finnish to the German, which made Sebastian’s moaning increase even more. Valtteri looked up at Kimi, his breathing shallow.

“Not gonna last long…” he choked out. Kimi shuddered at Valtteri’s eyes, which had darkened considerably. Sebastian had heard as well and was bobbing his head with new found speed, gagging slightly as he relaxed his throat for Val. Kimi rewarded his lover by speeding his thrusts, angling Seb’s hips to make sure he hit exactly the right spot. 

Valtteri was the first to come, shuddering as he spilled in Seb’s mouth, gasping out both their names. Seb pulled away after a moment, licking the remaining cum of Val’s softening cock. Kimi’s arm wrapped around Seb’s waist, hand around Seb’s cock, moving in sync with his thrusts. They came together, Kimi pressing a kiss to the back of Seb’s neck as Seb leaned his head against Valtteri’s hip bone. 

When Kimi moved his hand away from Sebastian’s cock, Valtteri caught his wrist, bringing it to his mouth to suck Seb’s cum of Kimi’s fingers, innocently looking up at the other Finn. Sebastian cursed in German, nuzzling closer to the soft skin on Val’s stomach.

“We should have thought of this sooner.” he murmured before hissing as Kimi pulled out. Valtteri laughed breathlessly, moving to sit back against the wall, Seb still half sprawled on top of him, not wanting to move his head from Val’s belly. Kimi plopped down next to Valtteri, resting his head against the cool wall as he tried to catch his breath. 

“We should have definitely done this sooner.” Kimi said, smiling as Sebastian linked their fingers together. Valtteri shyly glanced up at Kimi while carding his fingers through Seb’s curls.

“We could do it again? I mean if you both want to….” he flushed a deep red again. Kimi winked, looking down at the spent German on Valtteri’s lap.

 

“That would be great.”


End file.
